Gullible Pants and Overbooked (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"Gullible Pants" |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Chuck Klein Sherm Cohen |- |'Written by' |Chuck Klein Sherm Cohen Derek Iversen |- |'Creative Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Directors' |Alan Smart Swinton O. Scott III |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" |"Overbooked" |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Alex Gordon C.H. Greenblatt Chuck Klein |- |'Written by' |Alex Gordon C.H. Greenblatt Chuck Klein Mark O’Hare |- |'Creative Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Directors' |Tom Yasumi Lindsey Pollard |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producers' |Stephen Hillenburg Nick Jennings Paul Tibbitt |- |'Animation Producers' |Dina Buteyn Donna Castricone |- |'Production Managers' |Jennie Monica June Tedesco |- |'Art Directors' |Peter Bennett Nick Jennings |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Sherm Cohen |- |'Story Editor' |Sherm Cohen |- |'Writer' |Chuck Klein |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Gullible Pants" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Fish #41, Fish #40 |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Delivery Fish |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Fish #105, Fish #107, Fish #1 |- |'Sirena Irwin' |Fish #104, Fish #45 |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Overbooked" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Narrator, Gary, Bell, Actor |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Carolyn Lawrence' |Sandy, Bakery Fish |- |'Ernest Borgnine' |Mermaidman |- |'Tim Conway' |Barnacleboy |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Voice Director' |Andrea Romano |- |'Casting Directors' |Maryanne Dacey Shannon Reed |- |'Casting Assistants' |Maryanne Dacey Shannon Reed |- |'Supervising Recording Engineers' |Justin Brinsfield Mishelle Smith |- |'2nd Recording Engineers' |Justin Brinsfield Mishelle Smith |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Supervising Storyboard Director' |Tuck Tucker |- |'Storyboard Director' |Clint Bond |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Erik Wiese Sean Charmatz Dave Cunningham Zeus Cervas Maureen Mascarina Carson Kugler Ted Seko Marcelo Souza Garrett Ho Janice Tolentino Monica Tomova Brad Vandergrift Aaron Springer |- |'Character Designers' |Virginia Hawes Rodger Cory Todd White |- |'Prop Designers & Clean-Up Artists' |Derek L'estrange Rodger Cory |- |'BG Layout Supervisors' |Kenny Pittenger Olga Gerdjikov |- |'BG Layout Design' |Dan Krall Paula Spence |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Kit Boyce Andy Clark Chris Roszak Dennis Durrell |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Color Stylist' |Dene Ann Heming |- |'Senior Production Coordinators' |Noeli Rosas June Bliss |- |'Production Coordinators' |Alvaro Zelaya Derek Iverson |- |'Executive Assistants' |Kristen Ridgway Jennie Monica |- |'Production Assistants' |Andrew Goodman Philip Harris Marcy Dewey |- |'Final Checkers' |Gary Hall Chuck Martin |- |'Post Production Supervisors' |Kimberlee Vanek John Richard Powell |- |'Post Production Coordinators' |Austin Block Jeff Adams |- |'Directors of Post Production' |Jason Stiff Jim Leber |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Kimberly Bowman Mishelle Smith Amaris Cavin Michael Petak Christian Evans C.J. Kinyon J.F. Kinyon Jeff Adams Amy Wu |- |'Supervising Picture Editor' |Margaret Hou |- |'CG Supervisor' |Ernest Chan |- |'CG Animator' |Christian Evans |- |'CG Assistant Animator' |Jared Kuvent |- |'Animatic Editor' |Steve Downs |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisors' |Timothy J. Borquez Margaret Hou |- |'Sound FX Designer & Editor' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Sound Editors' |Tom Syslo Tony Orozco Eric Freeman Doug Andorka Daisuke Sawa Keith Dickens |- |'Re-Recording Mixers' |Tim Garrity Eric Freeman |- |'Foley Team' |Bobby Crew |- |'Track Reading' |Oracle Post Carol Iverson |- |'Music Editor' |Nick Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |Barry Anthony Steve Belfer Nicholas Carr Sage Guyton Stephen C. Marston Jeremy Wakefield Brad Carow |- |'Music Contributions' |Lovecat Music |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Sabre Media Hacienda Post Encore |- |'Animation Services' |Yearim Productions Company Koko Enterprise Company |- |'Overseas Supervisors' |Dong Young Lee: Yearim Kyung Won Lim: Koko |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. Footage World, Inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Stock Footage Provided by' |11 Media, LLC. |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Special Thanks' |Brown Johnson Stacey Kim Eric Coleman Mark Taylor |- |'Executive in Charge of Production for Toon City' |Colin Baker |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Toon City Animation, Inc. © 2002 Toon City Animation, Inc. All rights reserved. |} |}